Lyrics/Love Then
Hangul= 가끔 맘이 너무 아파서 잠도 못 이뤘죠 가끔 너무 힘이 들어서 원망도 했었죠 내 기억 속 이별의 기억 이제는 웃을 수 있죠 아파하고 힘들었지만 이젠 웃을 수 있네요 사랑 그땐 내게 행복을 줬지만 결국 이별이란 슬픔을 주었죠 이별 그땐 내게 슬픔을 줬지만 이젠 아픔보단 좋은 추억 아직 그때를 그리워하지만 예전처럼 힘들지는 않네요 지우고 지워도 지울 수 없었던 그때가 점점 희미해져요 내 기억 속 이별의 기억 이제는 웃을 수 있죠 아파하고 힘들었지만 이젠 웃을 수 있네요 사랑 그땐 내게 행복을 줬지만 결국 이별이란 슬픔을 주었죠 이별 그땐 내게 슬픔을 줬지만 이젠 아픔보단 좋은 추억 시간은 흘러간다 물처럼 흘러간다 결국엔 변해간다 (세상은 변해간다) 모든 건 변한다 사랑 그땐 내게 행복을 줬지만 결국 이별이란 슬픔을 주었죠 이별 그땐 내게 슬픔을 줬지만 이젠 아픔보단 좋은 추억 바람이 불어온다 내 모든걸 쓸어간다 시간이 흘러간다 |-| Romanization= Gakkeum mami neomu apaseo Jamdo mot irwotjyo Gakkeum neomu himi deureoseo Wonmangdo haesseotjyo Nae gieok sok ibyeorui gieok Ijeneun useul su itjyo Apahago himdeureotjiman Ijen useul su inneyo Sarang geuttaen naege haengbogeul jwotjiman Gyeolguk ibyeoriran seulpeumeul jueotjyo Ibyeol geuttaen naege seulpeumeul jwotjiman Ijen apeumbodan joheun chueok Ajik geuttaereul geuriwohajiman Yejeoncheoreom himdeuljineun annneyo Jiugo jiwodo jiul su eobseotdeon Geuttaega jeomjeom huimihaejyeoyo Nae gieok sok ibyeorui gieok Ijeneun useul su itjyo Apahago himdeureotjiman Ijen useul su inneyo Sarang geuttaen naege haengbogeul jwotjiman Gyeolguk ibyeoriran seulpeumeul jueotjyo Ibyeol geuttaen naege seulpeumeul jwotjiman Ijen apeumbodan joheun chueok Siganeun heulleoganda mulcheoreom heulleoganda Gyeolgugen byeonhaeganda (sesangeun byeonhaeganda) Modeun geon byeonhanda Sarang geuttaen naege haengbogeul jwotjiman Gyeolguk ibyeoriran seulpeumeul jueotjyo Ibyeol geuttaen naege seulpeumeul jwotjiman Ijen apeumbodan joheun chueok Barami bureoonda nae modeungeol sseureoganda Sigani heulleoganda |-| English= Sometimes, my heart ached so much that I couldn’t sleep Sometimes, it was so hard that I resented you In my memories, the memories of breaking up, now I can laugh about it It was painful and hard but now I can smile Love back then gave me happiness But in the end, it gave me the sadness of breaking up Breaking up back then gave me sadness But now it gives me good memories rather than pain I still long for those times but It’s not as hard as before I tried to erase and erase but I couldn’t erase those times But now, it gets faint In my memories, the memories of breaking up, now I can laugh about it It was painful and hard but now I can smile Love back then gave me happiness But in the end, it gave me the sadness of breaking up Breaking up back then gave me sadness But now it gives me good memories rather than pain Time is flowing by, flowing by like water In the end, things change (the world changes), everything changes Love back then gave me happiness But in the end, it gave me the sadness of breaking up Breaking up back then gave me sadness But now it gives me good memories rather than pain The wind is blowing, sweeping away all of me, time is flowing |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics